5 plus one
by Gabrielle.F.R
Summary: UA. Lily arruma um companheiro de apartamento:James Potter.Essa Two-Shot conta as 5 memoráveis vezes que Lily adivinhou o que estava no biscoito da sorte de James.E uma que ela não tinha idéia.
1. Five

5 plus 1

Notas iniciais: Bem, essa história foi escrita inspirada em um _prompt _no livejournal de Sherlock. Ela foi escrita primeiramente com personagens originais. Uma das minhas amigas quando leu disse que seria uma boa idéia se eu adaptasse os personagens em : Lily Evans e James Potter.

Essa história se passa em um cenário de UA (Universo Alternativo): Lily é apenas uma londrina que mora a 6 anos em um apartamento,em todo o tipo de ocasião ela vai em um restaurante chinês que fica no final da rua. Ela já decorou todas as frases dos biscoitos da sorte e sabe adivinhar qual está em qual.

Ela arruma um _Flat-mate_, James Potter. Essa é uma pequena fanfic conta as cinco memoráveis vezes que ela adivinhou o que estava escrito no biscoito da sorte dele. E uma vez que ela não tinha idéia.

.-.

1.

-Você não vai adivinhar!

James disse com convicção.

-Ah, pelo amor de Deus, eu praticamente moro nesse restaurante,já decorei todos.

James acabou de se mudar para o apartamento de Lily e eles vão comemorar no restaurante favorito de Lily. O chinês que fica no final da rua.

-Ok,. Sra. Eu -já-decorei-todos-os-biscoitinhos.

-_Há três coisas que jamais voltam : a flecha lançada, a palavra pronunciada e a oportunidade perdida._

-Ah,fala sério! Você olhou o papel?

Lily ri com gosto.

-Não,me passe 50 libras Sr. Eu-não-acredito-em-você.

James coloca o dinheiro de mau gosto na mão de Lily.

-Me lembre de nunca fazer apostas com você...Mas, bem,olhando pelo lado bom, você paga a conta essa noite.

-Nah,cala a boca!

2.

É aniversário de James,claro que ele e Lily vão comemorar. No habitual restaurante chinês.

-Não acredito que de todos os lugares que a minha parceira-de-apartamento poderia me levar. Ela me leva ao chinês no final da rua.

-Não reclama,James.Nós estamos sentados em uma mesa de seis lugares, isso não é legal?

-Não.

Lily mostra a língua para James.

-Deixa eu adivinhar seu biscoito da sorte?

-Eu tenho escolha?

-Não.

Lily cerra os olhos e bota as pontas dos dedos nas têmporas,concentrada.

_ -Na natureza não há castigo nem prêmio,só consequências. _Acertei?

-Obviamente.

James observa Lily por um tempo e diz:

-Alguém já falou que você é estranha?

-Nunca param,aniversariante.

3.

O inverno nunca é amigo de Lily. Ele a deixa preguiçosa para absolutamente tudo.

Então quando ela e James saem ela só tem forças para andar até o fim da rua,para o restaurante chinês.

-Hey,Lilian! Ah, vamos lá, se anime! Quer adivinhar meu biscoito da sorte?

-Não,preguiça.

Lily tem a cabeça apoiada na mesa e ela está mirando a comida na sua boca.

-É só uma nevezinha Lily!

-Eu quero morrer.

-Adivinha?

-Hm?

-Eu tenho um biscoito da sorte.E ele é muito complexo para você adivinhar!

Lily levanta a cabeça da mesa e encara James.

-Seu biscoito da sorte não é complexo. _Lamentar aquilo que não temos é desperdiçar aquilo que já possuímos._

-Viu? Foi difícil?

-Eu usei toda a minha energia. Você vai ter que me carregar.

-Aham...

-Não,sério, vira as costas.

4.

Lily e James estão namorando ,finalmente, então eles comemoram em um lugar especial.O restaurante chinês, aquele que fica no final da rua.

-Amorzito querido do meu coração, me passa o molho?

-Meu docinho de figo, eu vou te afogar no lago mais próximo se você não parar.

Ela coloca o molho do lado do prato de James.

-Acabou com o clima...

-Hm... seu biscoito da sorte é: _Tudo que é bom dura o tempo necessário para ser inesquecível._

James não tinha ouvido uma palavra, ele estava em uma briga séria com a tampa do molho.

-Hmmm?

-Você ouviu o que eu disse?

-Oh, desculpe,não...mas que droga de tampa!

-A tampa do molho é mais importante que a sua namorada? Eu não desculpo não. Me dá um beijo primeiro!

-Você quer um bitoquinha, bom-bom?

-Cala a boca e me beija,bobão!

-Não precisa perguntar duas vezes!

5.

Faz 3 anos que James e Lily estão namorando.É o aniversário _deles _dessa vez,eles estão no chinês do final da rua.

No meio do jantar o casal da mesa ao lado se levanta e o homem anuncia:

-Bem...pessoas...eu gostaria de dizer algumas palavras para a minha amada [...]

E começa a fazer uma declaração muito...melosa.

-[...]E...eu gostaria de perguntar... Fanny,você quer casar comigo?

Fanny faz sim com a cabeça,com lágrimas nos olhos. Todos no restaurante aplaudem.

Depois de 3 minutos de silêncio na mesa de James e Lily ela comenta:

-Você nunca fez uma declaração de amor para mim.

-Eu digo que te amo todos os dias.

Lily faz biquinho.

-Você sabe que eu não sou bom com palavras.

-Qualquer coisa que saísse da sua boca iria formar lágrimas nos meus olhos.

-Lilindinha-

Lily o interrompe.

-O que eu falei sobre apelidos carinhosos?

Ele continuou a falar como se não tivesse sido interrompido.

-Quando eu fizer uma declaração para você,vai ter que ser no dia certo,na hora certa,no lugar certo,com as palavras certas e com uma pergunta significativa.

-Ok.

5 segundos de silêncio e James fala:

-Tipo agora.

E se levanta.

-Então,chineses ou alguma coisa assim,Sim, isso é uma tentativa de imitar meu vizinho de mesa,mas não se preocupem eu não vou repetir _gostaria_ como se fosse a única palavra que eu aprendi na escola,sem ofensa vizinho. Então, a razão de eu estar de pé aqui é minha namorada Lily e nossa relação de 5 anos,isso aí pessoas, dois anos para capturar o coração dessa ruivinha. Você é o lírio do meu jardim Lily,eu não consigo viver sem você e eu tenho uma pergunta _muito_ importante para fazer: Adivinha meu biscoito da sorte?

-Claro,meu amor. _O grande homem é aquele que não perdeu a candura de sua infância._

Apenas o dono do restaurante aplaude.  
>.-.<p>

Notas finais: **Muito** obrigada por ler até aqui.

Então...wow... minha primeira fic primeira tentativa de não escrever angst. Ficou meio bobinha.

Se eu estiver com sorte eu escrevo e posto o _Plus One _hoje mesmo.(Se eu puder)

Desculpem pelos erros de português, sério.(E por palavras comidas,esses foram o editor de documento do Fanfiction)

Por favor deixem reviews,mesmo se você odiou, sua opinião é muito importante para mim.


	2. Plus One

Plus One.

Notas Iniciais: Bem, desculpe a demora eu estava sofrendo de bloqueio de criatividade. A Mrs. Nanda Black me ajudou **muito**. Obrigada Ananda!

Obrigada pelas reviews: bubble drizzles, Mrs. Nanda Black e Flowerdark. Posso dar um abraço em vocês?

E obrigada a: Lady Miss Nothing por favoritar a história. Posso te dar um abraço também?

Por que será que a Lily não acertou o biscoito da sorte? DUN DUN DAH... A maioria de vocês já sabe, né? Ok.

.-.

+1.

Finalmente faz calor em Londres e James e Lily estão radiantes. Eles comemoram o calor no _famoso _restaurante chinês.

-James... por que diabos você está usando um casaco?

James cora.

-Porque... o melhor jeito de comemorar o calor é o sentindo, sabe?

Ele olha para os lados,como se estivesse procurando alguém.

-James, você está bem? Quer voltar para casa?

-NÃO...não. Eu estou bem, eu vou ao banheiro.

E se levanta rapidamente. Lily está desconfiada. Ela vê um flash de câmera ser disparado na direção da mesa, mas quando virou para procurar só viu um homem de óculos escuros e aparência familiar.

James volta do banheiro mais... preparado. Lily percebe e está mais desconfiada ainda.

-Então, quer adivinhar meu biscoito da sorte?

-James, eu não estou concentrada nem animada para isso.

A expressão de James muda de confiante para nervosa em uma questão de segundos.

-A-Ah...Lily _por favor._

-Tudo bem... _Limitações são fronteiras criadas apenas pela nossa mente_.

Ela dá um sorriso de vitória e James um de desafio.

-Errado.

Outro flash é disparado na direção da mesa.

O sorriso se desmancha da cara de Lily enquanto ela pergunta,frenética:

-O que? Eles fizeram um novo? Me dê isso aqui!

Ela tira o papel da mãos de James e lê a última coisa que esperava:

_Você quer casar comigo?_

Outro flash.

Lily está comovida,mas consegue gaguejar um sim. James tira uma caixinha de dentro do bolso do casaco a abre e remove o anel de dentro, colocando-o no dedo de Lily.

-Viu porque eu precisava do casaco?

Lily dá uma risada e beija ele. As pessoas no restaurante aplaudem. O homem de óculos escuros sai da cadeira e começa a, desesperadamente, tirar fotos.

-Sirius!

Ele tira o óculos.

-Isso aí,Lily! Agora fotógrafo profissional,viu? Eu sirvo para alguma coisa.

E mais um flash cega James e Lily.

-Ei, tira essa coisa da minha cara!

-Você que contratou,cara. Agora aguenta.

James e Lily,depois de pagar a conta, vão para casa. Sirius grita da porta do restaurante:

-Agora vão fazer meu afilhado! Isso é uma ordem!

Eles obedecem.

.-.

Notas Finais: _Oh well_... ninguém esperava o Sirius,esperava?

Isso foi extremamente curto,não? Me desculpe, eu realmente estou sem ideias esses dias.

5 plus one está completa... que emoção *enxugalágrima*

Me digam, o que acharam da minha primeira fanfic?


End file.
